Rest in Peace
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: The last thing she saw before he pulled the trigger was the sharp teeth that showed when he smirked. She squeezed her eyes shut ready to accept death. But instead, he kissed her on the lips.-SoulXMaka. HIATUS


**Rest in Peace.**

**1****st**** Soul: ****"The fear of death follows from the fear of life.****"**** -****Mark Twain**

……

"You shouldn't be here"

Maka scoffed weakly at the words that came from the lean stranger and shifted her weight to the part her body that felt less sore. She didn't know what she was doing here. Her head hurt terribly as if she had hit a train with it but to top it, this guy suddenly came along and told her that she shouldn't be here. She formed a scowl. Where was she supposed to be, then? She probed the ground to not fall over; the concrete floor felt colder than usual because of the gloomy and foggy weather.

The stranger did not demand an answer after hearing her silence. He simply stood nonchalantly looking down at her with a certain look she couldn't interpret. Her back, supported by the faded red brick wall, began to feel cold too and she shivered. She had only met him just now, but he had spoken as if he had known her for a long time.

She let out a tired breath with difficulty and then shut her eyes wearily only to hear more clearly the sound of the wind revolving around the stranger's hand. He was spinning a gun; a weapon slightly more silver than his hair and slightly less dangerous-looking than his dark crimson eyes. The weariness she was feeling made the quiet whooshing sound seem horribly deafening. She finally opened her emerald eyes, which contrasted in clearness with the other pair, and glared at the intruder of her short peace who did not look much older than her.

"I hate guns" she grumbled, a fragment of an unpleasant memory crossing her mind: A woman with clear coffee curls similar to hers, holding the same murderous object with a trembling hand. The white haired boy stopped the spinning movement showing a surprised face for a second, to turn it into a smirking one.

"Oh. _This_?" He said pointing it only inches away from the girl's head with ease and seemingly without any feeling of remorse. "Her name is Elizabeth"

"You are insane" she spat with little force but enough malice; the boy merely shrugged.

"Tell me who isn't."

Maka gaped to reply but she was silenced when she felt the cold silver of the weapon touch her forehead. She was about to protest but was interrupted by his voice again.

"You are a human. Go back where you belong." He commanded with a hateful hiss. It sounded like a threat, yet it did not. None the less, feeling her pride hurt, she felt a bubbling sense of anger rise from her throat, transforming itself into an angry shout,

"Who are _you_ to order me around?!" Much to her dislike, the nasty smirk just grew wider.

"Someone who can kill you with a single pull of finger." his hand moved painfully slow, from the angry girl's head to her heart. "Do you prefer it here or on where it was before?"

She glared at him for a few seconds, however, after resisting, she decided it was pointless; Her anger was replaced with yielding, and that was expressed as a sigh.

"It doesn't matter."

As soon as she whispered the words out, she lifted her head to notice that even the moon was not here with her tonight. She was going to die alone on the hands of a stranger.

"The heart hurts a lot more, you know? As long as your head functions, you'll feel the pain for a few seconds before you die. Still you don't mind?"

With the little strength she had left, she pulled the gun closer to her chest, to where her heart was beating the hardest. She just wanted to disappear; feeling hellish pain before dying would at least let her feel like she had been truly alive.

"Shoot."

The last thing she saw before he pulled the trigger was the sharp teeth that showed when he smirked.

She squeezed her eyes shut ready to accept death.

And he kissed her on the lips.

Maka's eyes suddenly opened up, and in less than two seconds she knocked off the one who stole her lips despite her weakness.

"What do you think you are doing?! You…you… Molester!" she screamed, instantly getting up on her feet and assuming a defensive pose.

"You are prepared to die but not to receive a kiss?" he said with an unpleasant chuckle and wiping off the dust from his black pants and matching jacket. "If your heart is set to die anyways, why don't you just let me enjoy myself a bit?"

"Of course not, you madman! I'm planning to die with dignity."

"Really? You just want to play the part of a tragic heroine then?"

"Ju-Just hand me the gun."

"Why would I hand over my gun to a gloomy person like you?"

"Because if _you_ won't kill me,_ I'll_ do it myself."

"Liar. It was because you didn't have the guts to kill yourself that you wanted me to do it for you."

Maka flushed at his reply and then tried to forcibly take the gun away from him.

"Just give it!"

She ordered, still tugging with all her strength but without moving even an inch. The white haired stared for a moment at her struggle and then let the weapon go. The girl went flying backwards and landed on a pile of trash.

"You…."

"Soul, you idiot!"

Maka froze and then dared to look around her. She was pretty sure she hadn't said that.

"How can you do this to me?"

The brunette turned her eyes towards the whining that came from her side. The gun was speaking.

"Just wait I tell Patty… We are going to shoot you to death!" It protested.

"Damn you Elizabeth… You blew our cover."

The awe-struck girl watched mutely how her molester shared a natural conversation with his weapon.

"Liz! I'm Liz!" Maka watched with unbelief at how the gun pouted. "And I don't care if your stupid cover is blown away. You weren't doing your job anyways… And also, I'm getting stiff with you throwing me around… and especially towards this filthy pile of trash! Don't you have any consideration for my manicure?"

"Guns… do _manicure_?"

"Whatever. It's your entire fault, you Shorty!"

"Hey! Who are you calling short? You are way smal…."

A small tornado cut her short as it paved it's way towards the weapon and instantly before her eyes stood tall woman with a stylish brown fur coat and manicure.

"….smaller…than me.."

"I told you her name was Elizabeth…" A masculine voice said with a sigh. The molester, whom she had almost forgotten because of all the commotion, walked towards them as he ran a hand on his messy silver hair, wearing an annoyed scowl. "Seriously, now we can't even let her escape. They are already here."

"Escape? Soul Eater! Our mission was to take her to the base not to kiss her! As soon as she would have left us, she would have been eaten."

"Wait. Eaten? Who? Me?"

"Shut up!" Both strangers replied hastily and simultaneously. They took a few steps in front of her and the woman transformed back into a gun in a second and the guy spun it once before holding it steadily with his right hand.

A throng of men appeared in the old alley they were in. Maka peeked from the back and noticed that they looked fairly normal, except for the fact that all of them had red-crimson eyes like the one who stood before her. However she was proven wrong as soon as she heard the first shot by the unknown guy. Instantly most of the men leaped forward ferociously, some of them transforming into weapons themselves.

"Wha-" she exclaimed horrified as she tried to scramble away.

"Weren't you prepared to die?" He asked with a mocking smirk directed at her again "You brat."

And he shot towards the raging crowd unmoved, calmly and with precision. His targets were all shoot on accurately and they fell back, one by one, but steadily. Soon only five were left. They tried to face their enemy and intimidate them by pointing their own weapons at them, but the silver haired just kept his gun on them, with a nonchalant glance. Finally, losing their confidence after realizing they were nothing without their numbers, they turned their back and began to run away.

"They…are gone…" Maka cracked as she felt her legs give up on her. Soul, as the female weapon had called him, just maintained his eyes fixed on the runaways.

"Not yet."

He shot five shots consecutively which landed accurately on their targets. The bodies fell lifeless on the pavement in the distance. Soul threw the gun on the air and it transformed back into a human.

"Why did you do that? They had _surrendered_… They weren't even putting up a fight anymore!" Maka cried; her eyes were quivering, afraid of the bloody scene that lay in front of her. She flinched at the sight of the blood seeping down the cracks of the floor. She didn't want to see more of this. She didn't want to see more of that dreadful color that had led to her desire to die so she could escape it. She threw her fist angrily at the guy who had supposedly saved her, only to meet stern and cold-blooded eyes with the color she hated so much.

"You shouldn't be here"

…………

**End**

………...

**AN:** It's been a while since I wrote something.

I really, really wanted to write but couldn't… so sorry for the lateness.

For all who have read "Her touch", this is the story I promised you guys. As some would agree … My stories never start interesting, but they do get more complex and interesting afterwards. Or that's what I would like to think. Tell me your opinion as this story goes on.

If you have any doubts, you can either wait patiently to see what happens next, or just write it down.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first read.

Lafeedeslilas.

PS. Review =)


End file.
